


Tonight

by himawariiii



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawariiii/pseuds/himawariiii
Summary: 簧 谨慎观看（男公关设定
Relationships: 拉郎 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Tonight

王晨艺发誓他来日本前没有想过来歌舞伎町。

但现在局促不安站在一番街入口处的人，是他没错。

“你都快二十岁了还是个处男，难得出一趟国，就好好享受一下吧。放心，日本嫖不犯法。”  
根本不是这个问题吧！  
但商振博明显没有给他选择的权力，“我给你预约了一家最好的店，包夜的套餐。啧啧啧，我自己都没体验过这么贵的服务…诶还有针对外国人的，不愧是最好的店，你放心吧王晨艺，我肯定帮你挑一个器大活好的帅哥。”  
结果就是，直到站在约好的地点等了快十分钟，他连对方的照片都没看过。

他低着头站在马路边自己踩脚尖，紧张得感觉心都要跳出来了。直到面前站了个人都没反应过来。  
“你就是王先生吗？”突然听见有人用中文说话，对象好像还是自己，他猛地一抬头，看见是个穿黑色长风衣的男性，戴着遮住半张脸的灰色口罩，只露出微微上吊的丹凤眼和修剪利落的眉毛，发型一看就是精心打理过。男子身高很高，比自己高了至少十公分，穿着风衣更显得笔挺，相比之下自己穿着卫衣运动裤就来了，头发也乱糟糟的，不说还以为是个离家出走的高中生。

王晨艺看了一眼又马上低下头，闷闷地“嗯”了声，男子饶有兴趣地上下打量了一番，也不知怎地就确定了这是自己的“客人”，自来熟地将人一揽，低下头说：“这里人来人往的，我看我们还是先找个安静的地方，你觉得呢？”  
王晨艺差点跳起来，男人几乎是贴着他的耳朵说话，呼吸都喷在他耳廓上，他感觉那半边耳朵都要烧着了。但好歹他没忘记不能随随便便跟陌生人乱走，掏出手机找到商振博预约完发给他的截图，仔细辨认上面仅有的英文字：“你是KWIN是吗？上面没说你会讲中文啊…”  
“我是XXX店的第42号KWIN，您姓王对吧，商先生为您预约的stay服务。”K掏出一张名片递给王晨艺，上面的确是印有这家有名风俗店的logo，以及KWIN的全名。  
“啊，你是中国人啊。”王晨艺惊讶地看着上面熟悉的汉字。  
“是的，我们店针对外国人顾客都会派遣相应国籍的员工，”KWIN揽着他边往商店街外走边说，“因为预约时注明你是中国人，所以就派给了我。不过你放心，我的技术不比那些日本人差。”

王晨艺被他几句话说得脸又红了，内心暗骂自己没出息。他跟着KWIN拐进一条僻静的巷子，两边love hotel的灯牌鳞次栉比，KWIN问他能接受的房间价格，他掏了掏口袋，只翻出六七张千元纸钞和一些零散的硬币，心里不由得后悔出门前应该找商振博多要点儿现金。  
KWIN倒不在意，进了几家店稍微对比了价格便喊他也进去。lovehotel前台是没有人的，有自助的check in机器，KWIN把他拉过去让他选择喜欢的房间类型。  
王晨艺看着满满五颜六色的彩屏眼都花了，可选的主题太多了，游乐园、学校、公交车，甚至还有监狱，最后还是选择了不太出格的游乐园主题（并没有 游乐园也很出格）。

一进门发现房间很大，甚至塞下了一个小型的旋转木马。第一次来这种地方真的长了很多见识，王晨艺还在惊叹，KWIN则是熟门熟路地进浴室放热水，中途还探出头问王晨艺喜欢什么味道的入浴剂。  
“普通的…就行…”真到了这一步他还是发怵。  
KWIN放好热水却没马上洗澡，而是和他一起坐在了沙发上，“在这之前有个问题必须搞清楚。”  
“？”  
“你成年了吗？”KWIN一脸认真地问。  
“…我20了…”  
“过生日了吗？”KWIN不依不饶，“日本是20岁成年。”  
“…那倒是，还差半年…”  
KWIN冷眼盯着他，表情挡在口罩里，看不出情绪。王晨艺突然有点不安，按日本算法他还是未成年人，他也听说过日本对这方面好像非常严格。  
“如果我跟你做爱做到一半，警察进来扫黄，我会被抓走的，”KWIN盯着他低声说道，“以猥亵未成年人的名义。”  
“对不起！我不是故意要隐瞒的。”王晨艺捂着脸不敢看对方。  
“噗！哈哈哈哈对不起我不是故意要逗你的，”KWIN觉得王晨艺的反应实在太可爱了，“这类love hotel不会有警察来查的，就算有也没事，”他故意停顿一下，“你就装作是我的小男朋友。”  
王晨艺又被说得害臊。KWIN将口罩摘了塞进裤袋里，王晨艺这才发现商振博不是乱讲的，真的是个大帅哥！  
KWIN肩宽腿长，丹凤眼高鼻梁，五官立体线条流畅，眼梢吊起还有些狐狸相。王晨艺不禁感慨岛国不仅情色产业发达，连从业人员的质量都这么高。  
“你先去洗吧，泡个澡会舒服很多。”

王晨艺听话地进了浴室。浴缸内加了浴奶，满满一缸乳白色的液体腾腾冒热气，熏得整个浴室奶里奶气。KWIN又非常适时地插嘴：“我在你身上隐隐约约闻到了奶味，就选了牛奶味的浴剂，你喜欢吗？”  
王晨艺觉得真是栽到他手里了，这人是怎么做到随随便便说句话都像在调情。  
泡澡的感觉很好，全身的肌肉都在蒸汽的熏腾下放松了，王晨艺舒服地在浴缸里伸了个懒腰，手还没收回来门突然开了，KWIN一丝不挂地走进来，吓得他差点从浴缸翻出去。  
KWIN神色自若：“节省点时间吧。”说罢走进淋浴间冲凉。  
王晨艺顿时手都不知道往哪放了，他把下巴浸进水里，眼神飘忽地瞟过玻璃隔间内某个很吸引眼球的物体。方才匆匆一瞟只看了个大概，但从背面的肌肉线条来看，器大活好多半也不是假的。

KWIN简单冲洗过就扯了浴袍披上，赤着脚走到浴缸边，王晨艺以为他也要进来泡，抱住膝盖往一边缩。KWIN却没有要进来的意思，他挽起一边衣袖，手伸进热水里就往王晨艺下身摸，王晨艺猛地一颤，命根子被人抓住了。  
KWIN捏着那话儿松松撸了一把，手指顺着腿缝往更后头摸。  
已知王晨艺是个处男，自然是没真枪实弹过，也没意识到做那档子事前要做点准备。  
KWIN摸到下头那明显没准备的紧致穴口，周边的皮肤被热水泡得有些涨，他试探性地往里送了个指尖，王晨艺整个人一下僵住了。只进入半个指节，并没有感觉疼，但还是有很强烈的不适感，下身条件反射地想将侵入物挤出去。  
KWIN感觉到排斥便不再深入，他侧坐在浴缸边沿，好玩似的往王晨艺身上浇水。  
“你不做点准备，等会可是进不去的。”他笑道。  
王晨艺知道他说的“准备”是什么，商振博走之前叮嘱过他洗澡的时候要顺便清洗一下某个部位，谁又想到自己看见帅哥就全忘了呢。

KWIN在壁橱里翻找，找到了一个包装严实的磨砂密封袋，“我先出去，你慢慢来别着急。”  
王晨艺胡乱点点头接过密封袋，里头是一整套灌肠的工具，都是分门别类密封好的，还有一张说明书，全简笔画图示，萨苏噶霓虹金。  
王晨艺在浴室磨蹭快半个小时终于搞定了，过程靴微有点惨烈就不提了，最后他觉得那股异味挥之不去，还回浴缸滚了一圈，等自己重新变得奶喷喷的才出浴室。  
出来便发现顶灯关了，只留了床头的两盏壁灯。KWIN半躺在床中央，浴袍衣襟大开，露出饱满的胸肌，往下的腹肌线条也很美妙。壁挂电视上正在播放深夜节目，搞笑艺人滑稽地说着荤段子，KWIN看的入神，放到精彩处也会跟着观众一起笑。  
“过来。”他朝王晨艺伸出手，对方紧张到同手同脚，螃蟹似的蹭过来，手也缩在袖子里不敢伸出去。

KWIN扯着衣袖将那人拉过来。王晨艺一头扎进柔软的棉被，像是掉进了一大团棉花糖。他被仰面按住，对方抬腿跨坐在他腰上，一边解腰带，另一只手顺着他衣襟往他胸口钻。对方故意作乱似的在他胸口揉捏，平坦的乳肉被恶意攥起，指尖捻着乳尖捏，王晨艺顿时呼吸都乱了，忍不住挣扎着要起身，但两腿被上方的人压得死死的。  
KWIN慢条斯理地松开王晨艺的腰带，然后是衣扣，像是在拆一件精心包装好的礼物。  
少年的身体纤细，介于青涩与成熟之间，腰肢柔软，躯干和下身的皮肤久未受日晒，是白且细嫩的。腿间的器官颜色也很浅，垂在下腹的毛发里，KWIN将膝盖顶进去，抵着那器官不轻不重地揉，对方是真没受过什么大刺激，稍稍一碰就颤颤巍巍地抬了头。  
他摸向少年身后，清洗过的穴口还湿润，他试着顶进指尖，甘油的润滑使内壁滑腻腻的，轻轻地扩张也没有被排斥。  
他俯下身舔舐少年的脖颈，轻咬凸起的喉结，在肩颈间留下细密的红痕。少年抱着他的脑袋，胸口不自觉地往他身上蹭，他一边的乳头被捏得充血挺立，另一边却空落落的，忍不住哼哼：“另一边…摸摸另一边…”  
KWIN笑了，埋首咬上另一边乳尖，吃糖似的含住吮吸，王晨艺被舔得发出满足的喟叹，下身半硬，KWIN的两根手指插在他身体里，剪刀似的撑开内里的褶皱，拇指抵着阴囊和穴口间的软肉，轻柔地画圈。  
王晨艺感觉到KWIN的手指在自己身体里移动，像是在寻找什么，上下左右轻按着探索。忽地一下，他的身体剧烈地一抖，像是被低频电流轻轻戳了一下。他不由得攥住身下的床单。  
KWIN当然没有错过他的反应，手指也随即变换方式，对着那处时轻时重地戳，拇指也相同频率地轻按会阴处。王晨艺急促地喘，小腹崩得紧紧的，性器已经完全勃起，垂在腿间，马眼翕张不停地流出透明的黏液。

KWIN的浴袍还穿在身上，只松了腰带，而王晨艺赤裸地蜷在床上，被玩弄的五迷三道，胸口泛起一片红。KWIN一手在他臀缝里抽插，另一只手握着他的命根子套弄，嘴唇被吻住吮吸，舌尖伸进口腔里，缠住另一条软舌纠缠。王晨艺被吻得下颌发酸，对方吻技太好了，一沾上嘴唇他就找不着北。KWIN的舌头灵活得像条蛇，勾着他的舌尖，又舔弄他的齿根。  
吻到一半KWIN突然离开，从床头柜里翻出了润滑剂和保险套，他将保险套扔给王晨艺示意帮他打开，王晨艺手发软，根本撕不开，急了直接上牙咬，保险套上的润滑液溅了少许在他下巴上。他撑起上身蹭过去拉开KWIN的浴袍，对方的性器尺寸可观，深红的柱头撑开包皮，气势汹汹地指着他，他不由得咽了下口水。KWIN蹭蹭他的嘴唇，示意他含进去，他也心猿意马，哆哆嗦嗦地伸出舌尖舔上去。  
好腥。好烫。  
男性的性器官不可能好吃，但他还是努力张开嘴，KWIN顺势向前挺胯，粗长的阴茎顶开齿关，直抵上他的舌根。他被顶的有些恶心，腥臊的味道充盈口腔，粗硬的阴毛扎得他下巴疼。  
KWIN没指望一个小处男能有多好的口活儿，他在那温热的腔内顶弄了几下便抽出来，套上保险套，又挤了大半瓶润滑液，分开王晨艺的腿就要往里顶。  
性器自然不能和手指比，即使方才扩张到足够松软，换作真枪实弹还是要适应一会儿。王晨艺脸埋在被褥里，手死死地攥着床单，后穴被破开的痛感太强烈，他感觉自己像是被钉在一根火热的钢杵上，那东西不管不顾地只管往里钻，他痛的全身抖，前端的阴茎也稍显颓靡。

KWIN不是没搞过雏儿，第一次不可能不疼的，他掐着王晨艺的腿根往里顶，逼仄的内壁也在奋力把他往外挤，他咬牙使了个狠力，少年猛地一颤，吃到底了。  
第一次被开拓到底的肠道过分地紧，KWIN不急着动，他捞过对方已经萎靡的性器套弄，另一只手爱抚他的胸口帮他顺气，王晨艺被顶的眼冒金星，大腿疼得直抖，内里又热又涨，好在前端被温柔地抚弄，颤颤巍巍地又抬了头。  
KWIN感觉绞紧他的肠道有些许的松弛，尝试地动了动腰，小处男被磨得直抖。稍微适应了会儿，KWIN就放下顾及开干，九浅一深地往里凿，力度越来越狠，对准先前找到的敏感点顶。  
王晨艺被玩得手脚瘫软，穴里的敏感点被磨得发痒，穴口撑开到极致，灌进去的润滑液被不间断的活塞运动带出来，流了他一屁股。他死死地捏着床单，下身被抬高，KWIN跪在床上不停地顶他，他咬着下唇，却咽不下反射性的呻吟，“嗯…唔……”他被操得昏昏沉沉，感觉自己变成了一只无帆的舟，KWIN就是那阵风，吹得他在情欲的汪洋里上下颠簸。  
KWIN也干红了眼，未经人事的穴道紧致且高热，像一只小嘴似的嘬着他，每次顶弄敏感点都能感觉到它突然绞紧，夹得他差点憋不住，缓过这阵更是泄愤似的抵着那处磨。王晨艺被刺激得全身颤，手甚至捏不住床单，想要抓住什么似的不停地抖，胸口剧烈起伏，内壁也有规律地一阵收缩，阴茎一抖一抖地喷出几股精液，他像只发情了得到满足的猫，可怜兮兮地缩在被里，下身还吸着男人的性器，大腿泄了力大张着，小腹被射得一塌糊涂。

王晨艺被方才的高潮弄得迷迷糊糊，脑袋里一片空白。KWIN还硬着，但没继续折腾他，KWIN俯下身将他翻过来，他眼神还不能聚焦，口水流了一下巴，止不住地喘。KWIN温柔地亲他，爱抚他的胸口，高潮过后太敏感了被摸一下就抖一下，KWIN的手彷佛带着电，拂过的地方都一阵酥麻，刺激得他哼叫出声。  
“感觉怎么样？”KWIN笑，他也被情欲沾染，白皙的面容泛了红潮，王晨艺透过他的眼睛看见了自己，眼神迷茫，舌尖露在嘴角，嘴唇被蹂躏得通红，下巴亮晶晶的全是自己咽不下的口水。  
他抬起头去够KWIN的唇，KWIN会意地吻住他，交换了一个绵长而温柔的吻。  
他还想要，偷了腥的猫一定会偷第二次。  
他抬起腿圈住KWIN的腰，抬高下身去蹭他，KWIN的性器还怒张着，怎么经得起王晨艺蹭。他将这不怕死的小处男翻过身，又翻出来一个细长的按摩棒，稍作消毒就往他下面塞。  
刚搞完的穴道还是温热的，冷不丁被冰凉的按摩棒侵入让他忍不住一抖。KWIN将按摩棒捅进去就按开了最高档，激烈的震动在他内壁里肆虐，他上身猛地弹起，腰弯成了一张弓，性器也立马起立，顶端汩汩流出透明的前列腺液。  
KWIN将手指也插进去，捏着震感最激烈的头部往他敏感点上按。他像被电打似的不停抽搐，身体扭来扭去，像一条离水的鱼不住翻腾。脑海里似在放烟花，快感一波接一波从尾椎席卷全身，爽到脚趾缩紧，大腿痉挛似的颤，小腹又酸又涨，他抗拒地想要逃开，却被KWIN捏住了下巴亲。  
不同于之前的极尽缠绵，现在的KWIN卡住他的下巴尖逼他大张着嘴，舌头灵活得游走在口腔，将空气一扫而光，他喘不过气，内壁由于窒息感忍不住绞紧，夹得KWIN手指都抽不出，按摩器被更用力地按在敏感点上。彷佛身上每一寸肌肤都绷紧了，他高昂起头，从嗓子眼里挤出一声短促的尖叫，耸动着腰臀，后背绷紧，阴茎倏地喷射在KWIN身上，一股接一股。

王晨艺连着泄了两波，只感觉全身瘫软，腰都直不起来，但挺立在KWIN小腹的性器说明，还不算完。  
KWIN一改先前的温柔模样，抽出按摩棒，两手卡住他腋下将人拎起来，大迈步走到旋转木马前。  
“你爽过了，现在换我了。”  
旋转木马和游乐园里的除了数量几乎没差别，但房间内的木马很贴心地垫了柔软的马鞍。KWIN抱他坐好，随即自己也跨上去。王晨艺的下身似乎肿了，抱着杆子不敢直接坐实，KWIN则毫不怜香惜玉地揽住他便往里顶，敏感的肠肉绞着阴茎往里吸，他只觉得麻木，先前的刺激太强烈了。KWIN边往里顶边伸手按开了开关，木马启动，他被吓一跳，忍不住往下一坐，又吞到了底。

在木马上的感觉可比在床上难受多了。王晨艺紧抓着杆子，因为一旦放手，他就会跌进KWIN怀里，身体里的凶器便会捅进最深处。木马上下起伏，KWIN在他身后，两手捏着他的腰，不停地向前送胯，他被顶的身子前倾，不抓紧就会掉下去。  
内里被摩擦到麻木，只剩下机械性的快感，他仿佛变成了一个性爱玩具，被顶到就会喘，被揉阴茎就会叫。KWIN死死地掐着他，他彷佛被钉在了KWIN的性器上，每一次都角度刁钻地顶到敏感点，他抑制不住地尖叫，内里一片麻痒，小腹酸涩不已，阴茎涨得发痛，KWIN却完全没有要安抚他的意思，一个劲地往他身体里凿。  
马鞍的软布被他源源不断的前列腺液洇出了水迹，他忍不住哭叫出声，心跳剧烈，彷佛承载不了如此激烈的快感，要炸开了。  
“慢点…慢点…受不了……要坏了……”  
KWIN探到前方捏住他的阴茎抚弄，放松状态下浅色的器官已经涨的通红，像活物似的被抓住了还会颤，KWIN毫不怜惜地狠揉他的龟头，下身同时猛顶，抵着敏感点像要将那处捅穿。王晨艺被前后夹击的快感逼的哀叫连连，爽到眼白上翻，两腿发软颤抖着往下坐，却也只是将KWIN含得更深。  
KWIN像在榨精似的捏着他的阴茎挤，他颤抖不已，手脚痉挛，胸腹剧烈起伏，马眼被挤出一股接一股颜色浅淡的精液，后穴忍不住绞紧，夹得KWIN也憋不住，陷在肠道深处喷薄而出。

性爱初体验就被玩到全身无力，后穴还火辣辣的，王晨艺不由得庆幸穿的是运动裤。虽然后面两次做得过了头，床下的KWIN还是非常温柔，他细致地帮王晨艺清理了身体，然后抱着他，小女生打扮布娃娃似的给他穿戴好，末了还塞了盒牛奶。王晨艺一手捏着牛奶盒，低着头跟着他走出旅馆。  
KWIN和刚见面时几乎没有变化，说出去怕是没人相信这个男人刚刚带给自己不止一次激烈又快活的性爱。KWIN牵着他走出巷子，新宿的街头即使是凌晨时分也有不少行人。妈妈桑站在路边送别晚归的顾客，醉成一团的上班族肩并肩走得东倒西歪，嘴里还唱着不知名的日文歌谣。  
KWIN为他叫了辆计程车，将他的地址告知了司机。他坐进车里，欲言又止，却迟迟不敢开口。  
“那个……”  
“我忘了一件事。”  
两人同时开口。王晨艺愣了。他看着KWIN掏出手机按了几下，又将屏幕递到自己眼前，是他非常熟悉的，中国某聊天软件的二维码。

“下回来日本，就不用网上预约了。”


End file.
